


Quarantine

by BlametheCosmos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlametheCosmos/pseuds/BlametheCosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lockdown in the lab threatens Fitz's plans for him and Simmons first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

“ _Idiots_!” Fitz yelled, jumping out of his seat and turning to face the panicked-looking huddle of scientists on the other side of the lab. “Who the hell is responsible for this?”  
Alarms blared over his voice but they knew what he had said.  
One very pale man, a few years older than Fitz, raised his shaking hand. “Agent Fitz, sir.”  
Fitz glared at him, rage burning in his eyes, “Phillips. Do you have any idea how important it was that I finished on time tonight?”  
Phillips shook is head quickly, “I swear, I didn’t mean to. I was moving the sample and it just slipped. I am so sorry.”  
Fitz swept a pile of books from his desk and slammed his fist on the surface. “Please tell me it wasn’t something actually infectious.” He muttered, hands clenched at his sides, ready for another outburst of anger.  
Collins spoke up this time, reading from her clipboard. “Only if you have direct skin-to-skin contact with it.”  
Fitz nodded, starting to calm down. Maybe he’d still get out on time. “And who was close enough to be at risk for that?”  
Over half of the group raised their hands.  
“Oh for Christ’s sake.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember the protocol for this situation. “OK. Everyone go through the decontamination chamber, then take a blood sample and test it for any abnormalities. Those closest to the incident should take priority.” His team nodded, quickly getting to work and avoiding eye contact with him in fear of falling victim to his criticism. Fitz picked his phone up and called Simmons. She was going to annoy him over this for weeks.  
“Hi Fitz, why are you calling me? I’m only in our room.”  
He sighed, “Lab’s in lockdown. One of the idiotic people we are in charge of dropped an infectious sample. Contact only though so I’m fine.”  
She was quiet on the other end. “Does that mean you’re cancelling tonight?”  
“No, definitely not. Protocol’s already underway so I’d give it an hour at most. And I’d never miss our first anniversary, you know that.”  
He knew she was nodding on the other side, “Me neither. I’ll go tell Coulson what’s happened and then I’ll start getting ready for dinner. Love you”  
Fitz smiled lightly, “I love you too.” With that he hung up, leaning back onto his desk and reaching into his top drawer. He pulled out a small black box, tapping the side of it for a minute in thought before placing it carefully back in there.  
“Sir?”  
He looked up at the scientist before him, he liked this one. “Jackson, how can I help?”  
Jackson scratched his jaw nervously, “I saw the box you just had. I know it’s none of my business but, is that why you needed to be on time? Because you’re proposing tonight?”  
Fitz nodded, “I was going to do it at 8.17pm. It was the exact time I told her I loved her. Explicitly.”  
He gave him a reassuring shoulder pat, “You’ll be out of here for then. Oh, and congratulations.” He said, walking away to join the line for decontamination.  
“She hasn’t said yes yet.”  
“I don’t think there’s a doubt that she will.” He called back to his boss.  
Fitz stood smiling for a few moments, then he too joined the line.

Decontamination wasn’t a fun affair. He stepped into the glass chamber and braced himself, within milliseconds the sensors had figured out he was there and the water poured down on him until he was drenched. Then the fluid that Simmons had come up with blasted him. He rubbed it into his clothes and hair, gagging at the frankly horrific smell of it. Then came the second bout of water, and after that the steam to finish off the process. Once it had stopped, he shook off some of the water and stepped out, taking a towel from the cupboard to dry off with. He really needed to put some kind of blow-dryer in there.  
He squelched over to the medical section in his wet shoes, picking up a needle and wincing at the thought of what he was about to do. Years in the job with a biochemist as a best friend and blood still freaked him out. He rolled up his shirt sleeve and raised a vein, taking the blood sample as quickly as possible. He removed it and pressed cotton wool on his arm, the room spun slightly but he did better than usual, emptying his sample into the blood analysis device and waiting for his results. It took five minutes but eventually he heard the relieving beep that told him he was ok. One beep meant clear, two meant a problem. Luckily, no one had two so far. Throwing the cotton wool in the bin and walking over to the other very wet agents he apologised for his previous anger and stood with them while everyone else finished with the sample analysis. Nobody got two beeps, basically a miracle given the close proximity everyone had to the sample, but he still had to wait the allotted hour for lockdown to lift. He had designed it to enforce a lockdown for this time unless himself or Simmons cancelled it within ten minutes. God knows why but his past self probably had a reason.

_Beep beep._

Fitz frowned. No new samples had been put in. Another pair of beeps sounded and he moved closer to the machine, checking the screen. Two samples had changed. No, three. Four. Five. Six. He held his breath, the tension of silence as people waited for another one was unmistakable. The silence stayed silent. He checked the samples and groaned internally. The effect wasn’t dangerous, just a slight rise in heat for a second, less than one degree, but it was still an effect so the lockdown would have to be extended. He turned to everyone, “Some samples have displayed a slight rise in temperature but nothing more. Thankfully this isn’t anything deadly but unfortunately we aren’t getting out of here tonight.” The irritation was clear in his voice.  
Jackson spoke up, “I’m sorry Fitz. I know timing was important to you today.”  
He shrugged, “Accidents happen. Although, Phillips, you’re going to have late night and weekend shifts for the foreseeable future.”  
Philips nodded, “I know, sir.”  
Fitz clenched his jaw, containing his boiling anger, and returned to his desk. _I guess tonight isn’t the night_ he thought.

***

8:13pm  
 _Fuck it. Fuck it all_ _._ He was proposing tonight. Another minute not engaged to the love of his life wasn’t worth living. He still had four to go though. He grabbed his phone and called Jemma again, he had already told her he had to cancel so she should just be in their room or in the bases living room area.

He heard the click of her answering, voices were in the background. “Hey, Jem. Can you come to the lab right now? Like as soon as possible.”  
Jemma answered in an adorably confused tone, “Sure, is something wrong?”  
“No, no. I just wanted to see my girlfriend, that’s all.”  
“Okay, see you in a minute then.”  
He locked his phone and took the box from his desk drawer. He walked over to the glass doors, hands shaking uncontrollably.  
Jemma appeared at 8:16, smiling when she saw him. “Hi, I missed you today.” She said, stopping when she reached the locked doors. They had to raise their voices to hear each other.  
“I missed you too, Jemma.” His watched vibrated on his wrist and he tapped it to stop it. 8:17. “I have something I need to ask.”  
The room went silent very suddenly, anyone who hadn’t found out already realising what was about to happen.  
Fitz lowered onto on knee and Jemma broke into a wider smile than he could have thought possible. Here goes. “Jemma. I’ve been in love with you pretty much since I first met you. I just didn’t realise it.” He took the box from his pocket and opened it for her to see, “I don’t know how I didn’t tell you earlier because I can’t imagine not saying it to you everyday. I love you. So… Will you do me the honour of being my wife?”  
He could see the tears in her eyes as she nodded, unable to actually speak. “Yes. 100% yes.”  
Fitz smiled up at her, “Good, cos that would have been really embarrassing if you had said no.” He stood up.  
“Can you please lift this quarantine because I really need to kiss you right now.” She pleaded him.  
He shook his head, “I wish I could.”  
Jemma considered this for a while, “Ok.” Then tapped away on her phone until the door unlocked.  
“Jem, don’t you dare.”  
She shoved the doors open and quickly locked them again, then grabbed Fitz’s collar in her hand and tugged him down so she could reach his lips. She felt his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could only just hear their team of scientists breaking into loud applause over the rush in her ears. When they finally pulled apart she whispered to him, “We can officially be Fitzsimmons.”  
He chuckled, “Whatever you want, my fiancée.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one that I've been working recently, I hope you liked it.  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr (www.coffee-is-my-division.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
